Minor Problem, Literally
by rainingstars123
Summary: Jacob has been a werewolf since the late 1880's. He's never found his imprint and travels around the world to pass his unending life. He visits La Push and finds his imprint, Leah Clearwater.The problem is she's only 14 years old.
1. Run Ins

**Summary: Jacob Black has been alive since the late 1800's. He's stuck in a 16 year old body, he's never imprinted in his life, sadly. He's been through several werewolf packs and they all have broke up over time. Jacob visits LaPush, his native land. He then meets his imprint, Leah Clearwater. But there's a problem. She only 14 years old.**

**Please guys comment like hell because this a VERY important story to me so your reviews mean so much to me! Dont own anything, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1:Run Ins**

My, my, my. So this is La Push? The land I was taken away from when I was born. Born all those ages ago. And this is my first visit since my birth. The air is slightly thick and sticky but thats humitity for you. I breath in the air as if its meant to be mine. I can feel a connection to this land. I think Im going to be stay here for a while.

I get off the hood of my car and get in to drive to the nearest hotel. I wear my old red and creamy white Angels hat I got from the 80's. I pull up into a fairly good motel named Ocean View. I get a room and once Im in I take 2 bags in and fall onto my bed. Its 12:00 in the afternoon. I dont feel tired at all. I try to think of what to do. I could watch a movie? But the nearest movie theatre is in Port Angeles. Hmm I might as well check out Port Angeles since Im here.

After a while here I am in Port Angeles. Just bought a ticket for a movie called Face Punch. Im standing in the lobby and a group of 13-14 year old walk by laughing and shouting. Ha.

I get popcorn and have to butter it myself so I walk to the Butter station. a girl with hair about 5 inches lower than her shoulders is buttering her popcorn. Ugh stupid pre-teens.

Once she's finally done she turna and knocks right into me and both our popcorn bags go flying high while we're both on the ground and popcorn is raining on us. Im angry and annoyed so i turn to her and she looks at me with wide eyes.

"Im _so_ sorry I didnt mean to do that! I didnt know you were behind me and I just turned and-" she rambles. Im just stairing at her in shock. Her beautiful deep chocolate eyes capture me. Her hair flows with grace and she's eye catching for me. I've found my imprint! I notice she has stopped talking and looking at me wierd. Ops, Im stairing. I look away and clear my throut.

"Its okay kid, you didnt know." I say and her eyes go into fire. What did I do wrong?

"Kid? Im not a kid, Im a teenager. Get it right." She said while getting up and walking away.

I stand quickly and say "Im sorry! It just slipped out!"

She turns her head and gives me daggers that kind of scare me. I walk to her and she turns around fully to face me. "Im 14 years old, I'm very responible for my age. I take care of myself, I know where my boundaries stand, I can pay for my own cellphone, I help with bills, I know how to drive, I can and have saved people from drowning so does that sound like a 'kid' to you?"

She tells me in a confident voice staring straight into my eyes. When she tells me her age it gives me a pang in the heart. I wish she wasn't so young. "Im sorry I called you a kid. I underestimated you." I say. "You think?" She says. Wow she's very bold. "Let me get you another popcorn to apoligize." I say.

She scoffs. "You know what? Fine." She says as we walk to the line for popcorn. We wait there in silence for a minute or two. "So what your name?" I ask.

"Im Leah." She says and I hold out my hand "Jacob Black." and we shake hands.

"Whats with you?" Leah says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"There's something different with you. I know you know too depending on the way you look at me in awe." Leah says quietly because we don't want the people around us to hear what she has to say.

"Um wow. Your very observative." I say while looking straight.

"And there's something paranormal about you Jacob." Leah says and I look quick at her. How did she know?

" Just a second ago I spoke too quietly for people but me to hear but you could hear me too. That is something most people can't do." She looks at me with her eyebrow raised and a saticfied look. "And your temperature is about maybe 105 or 108. When you fell I felt you hand and it was over the regular body heat. I would have thought that you where sick but then you don't have a soar throat because your able to eat popcorn. Your not sweating depending on your wearing a jacket, leather at the most. You aren't clamy, and when I fell with you the star on my bracelet cut into your palm drawing a little blood but then I look again and the cut is gone." She says and holds up her bracelet that has a golden star on it with sharp ends. There's a little scratch on her palm from the fall and the star.

I look at my palm and see a little redish smear. Dried blood.

"You dont have any hard proof. Your 14 and have a imagitive mind." I say. Im shocked a 14 year old almost outted me.

"But you don't think of me just as a 14 year old. We both know it." She says and we both stare at each other. We break out of our trance when the guy says next. We get our popcorn and I get drinks. Leah thanks me and we walk to the stand with the electronical butter dispenser. I butter both of our popcorns and i notice no one is in the loby, they all went to they're movies. Leah puts her drink down and then walks toward the bathroom and then i see her slip, I rush to her and catch her before she falls.

"Super speed. Nice. Your so fast it seemed like a blur. Definitely paranormal." she says. Dammit! I used my wolf speed!

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"Lets just say I have paranormal encounters sometimes so I'm used to it." Leah says as she walks to get her drink. "I have to go to my friends. See you around Jacob Black." She says as she walks into a theatre. I try to shake her out of my mind and go to my movie.

The movie was pretty good. I walk out and while walking on the sidewalk I see the group of preteens walk by, Leah's one of them. She's laughing pretty hard and has her head thrown up. She looks happy.

The group goes into a shop but when they're not looking Leah breaks away from the group and walks to me.

"Hey Black. We should get outta here." Leah says.

"What about your friends?" I ask.

"They wont notice Im gone. Besides I told Kim and Rachel i was going home soon."

"Okay."

We drive and Leah tells me she lives in La Push.

"Should you have been at school today?" I ask her in the car.

"Shouldn't have you?" she asks.

"I already graduated. Whats your excuse?" Leah goes quiet.

"Leah I don't want you ditching school anymore." I tell her.

"Okay I won't. I just wanted a break today." She says while looking down.

"Its okay Leah I understand. But no more okay?" I ask while I run my hand through her hair.

"Okay, I promise." She says.

"I don't want to go home. Lets go to the cliffs." She suggests. 30 minutes later we're at the cliffs and watching the waves of the sea and its raining. I have my arm around Leah and she's leaning on my chest.

"Jacob. Why are we so close?" She asks.

"Oh." I say and pull away.

"No I didnt mean literally." Leah says as she pulls me back.

"I mean, why are we so comfortable around each other?" She says as we stare at the ocean.

"I don't know." I say.

"Your lieing." Leah says. "Yeah." I tell her. "Why won't you tell me?" She asks while looking at the view. "Its complicated Lee." I say as I lay my head on hers. "Okay." She whispers.

"Its 4. I should take you home." I say as I turn on the car.

"Jacob don't drive me home. I can walk from here. I don't want people calling you a sex affender or something." She says as she hops out of the cab of the car.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes Im certain." She says while she walks away. I drive back to the motel and sit in the car to think.

I finally found my imprint.

* * *

**How was it? Review everyone!**


	2. Practice Doesnt Hurt Right?

**My first chapter didnt get much reviews but Im going to still going to keep my story going for the sake of my 4 fans:). Dont own Anything. Hope you enjoy my 4 fans.**

**I dont own anything,Sadly:(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Practice Never Hurts...Right?**

"Mom Im home!" I say into the empty house. Like every other day.

I go to my room upstairs and get my Ipod. I listen to my music when I walk down the stair into the kitchen to get something to eat. I get all the ingredients to make frybread and making pork chops. My mom is at the hospital again. I only see her on Sundays and the rest of the time she's at the hospital helping patients, she's a doctor. It takes a while for the food to be done. After the food is done I sit on my table chris-cross and eat. I then feel my pocket vibrate. Seth. :P

I groan when I see his name comes up. If I don't answer he's just going to call again 'til I do.

"Hi Seth." I say erritated. "Leah! Where'd you go? The gang walks into the antique store then all of a sudden your gone! We left earlier today and Im home now." Seth tells me his boring story.

"I left. It was getting boring for me and I decided to go home." I tell him. "But Leah, How'd you get home? The Bus going to Forks didnt come until 5." Shit how an I going to get out of this one?

"Um I saw Mr. Denwel's truck infront of the grocery store and I hopped in the back of his pick-up when he wasn't looking." I say. Seth does these things all the time.

"Oh! Well you should have told me, I was worried sick! Im glad your okay." He says.

"Seth I needed time by myself." I say. God, I hate it when guys have a crush on me!

"Oh well Im always here to talk Leah." Seth says and I know he exspects me to tell him right now.

"Well Im going to go. Im kinda having dinner here." I tell him.

"You have to go or want to?" He asks.

"Whats the difference? Either way Im hanging up. Bye." I say in monotone. I hung up. I finish my dinner and put the rest of the food in the refridgerator for later. I go on my computer in my room. Im on the google page, I type **Black history** then hit ENTER.

A lot of articles come up. All of them about a Quilette Chief who was a werewolf along with a pack of werewolves. I start to read more and it says the siimptoms of a werwolf is extrodinary eye sight and hearing, Faster than light, quickly heal, their body heat it way over a normal humans, like a heater. It also says that once a regular quilette becomes a werewolf, it seems as if they're sick and have a angermanagment problem. They also grow muscles without trying. Quilette Werewolves are to protect the land from the _Pale Faces_. I think the_ Pale Faces_ are vampires, I try not to snort because this sounds so cleshee. But from what I read, Jacob fits the bill perfectly. Now I take this seriously. If theirs Jacob the werewolf then there are vampires also. So _Pale Faces_ are real. wow.

I read more and it says something about imprinting. At first I thought they mean't something like a paw print but as the more I read I see that a imprint is the werwolves soul-mate and when they see that one person, their imprint, its like they feel like they are mean't to slave for that person. Love them,Charish them, give them anything they want, and have kids with them. Imprints exsist because they are the best person to make a werewolf kid. Apparently it takes alot for a werwolf to get hurt. Doesnt that mean that my bracelet shouldn't have hurt Jacob? It's just a simple bracelet how could it hurt a werwolf?

I try to read more but then I hear my snowglobe fall onto the floor and I turn to see what happened then I see white mist come into my room and slithers along the ceiling corner and down to my bed. I turn to face it.

"Okau we've been over this. I can't help you if you only say the same things over and over. And I need to see more than your body outline to help also." The misty blob shifts into a outline of a lady, she's nodding her head at me.

"I've told you before that you are dead. Your a ghost, And Im the only one that can see you."

_'They will find me, no one can stop them...they will find me, no one can stop them...they will find me, no one can stop them.'_ she says but I can't see her face.

"Your talking about the person who killed you right?" I ask and the mist starts to come together and color starts to come from the mist. Its starting to take shape. I start to see that she's a teenager, brunette wearing a purple jacket that has dirt and leaves on it. Her jeans are ripped, her shoes are muddy. She's died this way.

"How did this happen?" I ask. She's about to speak but then I hear a tap on my window. I look at my window quickly and turn back to her but she's gone. Dammit! I open my window and see Seth standing there in his hoodie with rocks in his hand.

"Why couldn't you have just texted me? Damn!" I say fustrated. "Leah I just wanted to hang out. Come down and let me in!"

"My mom says no boys in the house when she's not home!" I tell him. "She said I'm a exception remember?" He says with a pearly white smile. Ugh dammit he got me there. "Fine! I'll be right there!"

So now we are sitting on the couch watching a tv show. Im thinking about the girl. How could she possibly die that way? Was she really going to tell me something different before Seth interupted! I can't believe I was _that_ close to getting something!

Why is Seth here anyway? "Seth why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to hang with you. Since we didn't get any alone time today." Oh god, He speaks as if we're together.

"Seth, we aren't together. We've talked about this, you can't get so attacted when your just setting yourself up for hearatbreak." I tell Seth.

"Leah, why aren't we dating? We do everything couples do! We hang out together, we cuddle, we know everything about each other, we know each others deepest darkest secrets, i protect you. We hug, we even ocassionally kiss!" Seth lists out to me.

Okay so yeah, Seth and I kiss sometimes. Its usually only when he tilts my head towards his, I don't try to resist him because I'm trying to convince myself to like him at least once. But when we kiss we both know it doesn't mean anything to me. And we also kiss to practice for future references.

"Seth, thats no fair! You can't use the kissing thing against me! We only kiss for practice!We both agreed its for practice! Thats a low blow!" I yell at him.

"Okay I know, Im sorry I mentioned that." He says and holds my chin with his fingers and lifts my chin to meet his eyes.

"I think I need more practice Lee's." He whispers and his warm vanilla smelling breath washing over my face and makes me melt _just _a little. He gets closer and our lips touch. His lips are softer than pillows, warm and welcoming. We kiss more, his warm lips remind me of Jacob. I start to imagine this is Jacob's kisses and I get more into it. I snake my hands into Seths spikey hair and lean into him more while his hands go onto my lower back. I want more. I push Seth back into the couch and he stares at me with Love and adoration. I straddle him and kiss him with more passion. I feel his tongue on my lips asking for entrance, I open my mouth and we start french kissing. I know this is getting heated and out of hand but I don't seem to care, all I can think about is the warm lips that resemble Jacobs. I then hear Seths cellphone go off but I dont want to stop.

"Lee, its mm- my parents." He says but I kiss him. I feel him lift himself and me up a little to get his cellphone in his back pocket. Once he has it and sits back down he pushes the 'answer' button.

"Hey mom." I start lightly kissing his neck and his left palm is still on my lower back. "Ugh, Okay. I'll be there." he says into the phone. I get dissapointed for once.

"Im so sorry Lee, but my mom wants me to go home." Seth looks up at me while I sit in his lap. I have my hand at the nap of his neck, playing with the little hairs. "Okay. Go." I say while giving him a kiss anf getting off.

"Wow, Leah. That was wonderful and way different from other kisses we usually practice on." He tells me with his smirk. I can see that he's trying not to smile to big from his excitment. "Bye Lee, Love you." He says as he kisses me goodbye and gives one last look back at me with his loving eyes and closes the front door.

Reality hits me as soon as the door clicks shut. Oh my god! I just made out with **Seth!** Ugh Im giving him mixed signals with that intense kissing!We've never french kissed before, UGH! But I think that session was actually really good and warm. Ugh but I shouldn't have done that! I then get off the couch and turn off the TV. I walk up to my room to sleep off my shame.

* * *

**So What did you think my fans? Who's team are you on? Team Jacob or Team Seth?O.O I love both..just sayin:) Well next chapter will be up soon of course.**


	3. Copper Letters

**Okay so Im back. Did anyone understand in the last chapter that Leah can see ghosts? I just ask because no one seemed to notice:/ oh well:)**

****

Dont Own Anything:p

_**Chapter 3: Copper Letters**_

"So does anyone wonder what they put into these mystery meats?" Collin asks while looking closely at the meat on his fork. I look around bored. Me and my table of friends are sitting in the cafeteria. Rachel is sitting between Kyle and Calvin. I'm sitting between Calvin and Seth. Of course he has his hand on the back of my chair. Next is Rebbecca and Lilly. Collin and Brady are sitting side by side also.

"Collin the last time one of us ate the mystery meat, they had to go to the nurse then stayed home for a week." Seth tells him. When Seth says 'one of us' we all know he means me. Last year in the 7th grade I made the mistake of trying the food and of course I was puking out my guts for a week.

Everyone laughs and goes onto another topic but I just look around our table. Sometimes it bothers me that we think of our group so highly but its actually true, We're kind of the shit. We are the outgoing group and the loudest in the cafeteria, when someone tries to suddenly sit with us, we kind of shut them out. We only take certain people. But that doesn't mean we are mean to people who aren't in our group because we are, nice I mean. We just don't hang out with them at lunch. Some of the girls I know ask me how it is sitting at the 'popular' table. I usually am caught by surprise when they call me popular, I never really wanted to be known for popularity or even known. I wanted to be the one in the background no one ever notices. Im just not really good with attention. But since I was friends with Seth when we came to middle school I kind of was labled popular being best friends with the schools 'hottest' guy I guess. Our table is smack dab in the middle of the cafeteria where all the other kids stare at us in aw or envy. That's the one thing I hate about being 'popular' so to say. Some people automatically judge me to be the popular snob and are mean to me from the beginning.

Our group does everything together. If one of us want to join something like soccer, we all sign up too. We all have the same electives. Art and computers. The plus side of having a brainiac(Brady) for a friend in the group is they know how to make us our own personal chat room on the school computers without teachers noticing.

I start looking down at my chipped blue nail polish.

"Hey Leah, Whats wrong?" Rachel asks and everyone stops talking to look at me. All eye's on me.

"Nothing." I say with a fake smile. The boys seem to be fooled but Rachel,Rebbecca and Lilly look at me twice. I hear my cellphone buzz off in my bag. I get out my phone and see Seth lean in to see who it is. I lean away so he cant see, its from Lilly and it _says Leah seriously whats wrong? We girls are all concerned._

I look up to see the girls looking at me and I smile again then text back_. Im fine, you guys are just being paranoid:)_But really Im not fine. Seth has been really touchy since last weeks make-out session. He's tried to kiss me more intensly but I just keep it on a rated PG13 level. He even snuck out of his house to 'keep me company' again in my room for the night on Thursday. Of course it consisted of kissing and him trying to get back that passion. I've been sad ever since I havent seen Jacob Black last week. I need to talk to him. It seems to kill me to not see him. Everyone knows there's something up with me and Seth but they dont know exactly what is going on. Thankfully.

I need to talk about this thing that Seth is thinking is a relationship today after school. Then I need to go hunting for a Mr. Jacob Black...

We hear the bell to go to our 6th hour. Computers.

Everyone gets up while still talking and laughing. Seth puts his arm around my shoulder while we all walk. I laugh with everyone and we make jokes on our way to computers.

"Hey Ms. Baileen" We all say as we all walk into our row of computers that we usually sit at. We talk before class starts but once it does we have to listen.

"Okay, Class settle down and hear what I have to say. Okay so the Forks police Chief found the body of 17 year old Kelly Sanders." She says while holding a paper with the picture of Kelly. "She was missing for about a month and once they found her it seemed like she's been attached by a animal that drained her blood. I know your all wondering why Im discussing this but Im discussing this because Im trying to tell you not to go into those woods because its not safe at all." She looks concerned and passes the paper down our ile. I sit there whispering to Seth about anything. We're still whispering when Seth gets the paper,doesnt bother to look at it and keeps talking to me. I look at it when he passes it to me. Its_ her._Kelly was her name I guess! Ms. Baileen said something about Kelly getting attacked by a animal that drained her blood. But she told me that _they_would find her. It couldnt have been a animal, right? Kelly hasnt been visiting me since the last time that stupid Seth interupted. Why hasnt she been seeing me lately?

"Leah. Do you know this girl?" Ms. Baileen asked while looking with sympathy.

"Uh? No? Why would I?" I say. I can feel everyones eyes on me and I feel my cheeks heat up. A moment like this makes me thankful that my cheeks are always red as if Im blushing.

"Lee, what was that about?" Seth asks when the teacher walks to the front of the class to start teaching.

"Um nothing Seth."

"It didnt seem like nothing." He insists.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but It was nothing." I say and look straight. Im in deep thought about Kelly, I know she wasnt attacked by a 'animal' like everyone thinks she has. I need to find out why the police is covering this up. But how? I notice that Ive zoned out again. I look at Seth computer beside mine to see what we were supposed to be doing. Instead I see a personal chat that everyone except for me are in. Im reading off of Seths computer when He's not looking.

_Collin: Whats with lil Miss. Bitchy Pants over there?_

_Calvin:I know right?_

_Rachel:I dont know she wont tell me._

_Rebecca: Its bitchy of her not to tell us._

_Lilly:She woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!_

_Seth: How do you know if she's even slept? She looks boring and dull today. :P_

_Brady:She's bringing the whole fun mood down._

_Seth: I know it sucks._

_Collin: Look she's not even interested in class either! Does she think she's too good for school or something?_

_Kyle: She's too distant_

_Rachel: Yeah, its annoys everyone_

_Kyle: When doesnt she annoy anyone?_

_Rachel:Yeah!_

_Calvin: True_

_Seth: Yup_

_Rebecca: Completely annoying_

_Lilly:Me 2_

_Collin:Thats a fact_

_Brady:Agreed_

Wow, some friends I have. Even Seth? This is bullshit, I dont need this. They're getting on my nerves. Im not gonna sit here and let them hate on me, I dont stand for something like this. I start typing.

_Leah: I know your all talking about me dumbasses_

_Rachel: Oh crap_

_Kyle: oh..._

_Calvin:Ops_

_Seth:Im sorry Lee D:_

_Lilly: OMG_

_Collin: Damn_

_Brady: Busted_

_Rebecca: Dont act like this Leah._

_Leah: Rachel-Yeah 'oh crap' it is Calvin-Ugh. Seth-Shut it suckup. Brady: Busted indeed Rebbeca: You guys started this first duh!_

They then try apologizing on the chat sight But it just pisses me off more.

_Leah: Just STFU you guys, dont want to hear it. Apparently Im bringing down the mood so just leave me alone if you dont want your fun mood to get brought down._

Seth then turns to me. "Leah Im sorry. I shouldn't have spoke about you like that."

"Ha, just shove it Seth. Your only sorry that you got caught, now turn around and do your assignment."

Seth tries to hug me before getting to his work but I just flip him the bird and he gets the idea and does his work. You can obviously feel the tention in the air. A couple of times while I was working, Seth would try putting his arm around my chair but I'd just punch it off and he would silently whine.

Once the bell rang I was out of there before anyone could follow me. I walk to my next class alone which was Honors Science. I get in and notice that there are dead frogs on the tables with a tray under them. Great, dyception day.

...

Im walking home with my headphones in my ears listening to a song called Cosy In The Rocket. I don't bother to tolerate anyone of my friends after school so I just ignored everyone when I walked out of school. Im humming to the music when I feel someone sharply turn me around. Seth.

I take out my earbuds. "What the hell Leah? I've been shouting and running after you!" Seth says with a angry expression and huffing.

" Just go away Seth. I dont want to deal with you." I say as I start walking again. "So Im something to 'deal' with now?" Seth says while stopping and getting more angry.

"Yeah! Your a 'deal' now! Ever since you started to annoy me!" I yell at him because my patience with him was wearing thin.

"Wow Leah, now thats messed up." Seth tell me with hurt in his eyes.

"Well its obviously not perfect!" I yell and turn around to start walking again.

"Dont walk away from me!" Seth Shouts.

"You don't control me Seth! You never have! I don't take orders from anyone, expecially from you!" I yell because there's a thing that I have with orders, I hate them and _never_take them. I dont know why, but I guess its my #1 pet Peeve and Seth knows it.

"Well your going to take orders this time!" Seth yells back.

"The hell I am!" I say as I keep walking but feel Seth pull me around to face him.

"Ugh! Your so..Difficult!" He growls before crushing his lips to mine. There it is again, that certain warmness that reminds me of Jacob. I instantly close my eyes and think Im kissing Jacob. We're french kissing again, and have heavy breathing. Something suddenly screams in my head to stop this. The scream scares the fuck out of me because its not even my own voice, it sounds more high pitch and sounds like someones being murdered. I pull away instantly from fright and realization.

"NO! Seth, we cant do this again!" I yell at him as I pull away from his hold. "Seth, We're not a couple! Im just using you for affection and its sick and cruel! Its not fair for you at all because its giving you mixed signals and making you to think you have a chance when really you dont!" I say to him. Im yelling because Im getting more emotional about this. It needs to stop here.

"Leah, you like me so just admit it! Why else would you put in so much effort and passion into our kisses and let me be affectionate with you?" Seth shouts. He's convinced that I want him, this is so screwed up.

"I don't imagine you when we kiss! I imagine my soul mate when I kiss you and the passion you think that is for you is actually me imagining being with them. Not you!" I shout back. I know Im say VERY cruel things right now but it kept coming out like word vomit.

"Leah." Seth whispers with sympathy in his eyes and steps toward me. His breath washes over my face again and Im so into his intense stare right now. He puts his arms around my waste and is slightly pulling me in. Once I notice whats happening I step back. "No! Its not fair to you Seth!" I shout and tears are running down my face. I quickly turn around and run away to my home so he doesnt get me hypnotized by him again.

I get to my house and unlock the door and walk in, slam the front door and lean against it. I slide down and start to cry. I hate myself, I only used Seth, my worlds bestest friend. The one that loves me but I could never love back. I was just playing with his emotions because I knew I could. God, I hate myself! I kick my backpack away from me in frustration.

I hear a knock on the door and stop for a second. I hear the knock again. I stand to look into the peep-hole. I see no one though, I open the door and see a copper colored envelope with the words_ Leah_. I look around for exactly a minute trying to find anything out of place but I couldnt find anything. I pick up the envelope and shut the door quickly and locking it. I grab my bag and walk upstairs in my uncomfortable squishy shoes. I change into dry clothes thinking about Seth. This is my own fault, I let me and him get this far, I should have seen this coming. What about Jacob? _Wait,_what about Jacob? This has nothing to do with Jacob! We aren't together and I dont love him so why think of him?_ Do you really not love him?_My conscience says. I run downstairs to put my wet clothes into the washer and walk up back to my room. I look at the copper envelope on my bed, its tilted. I remember setting it down perfectly straight towards me when I put it down. I try not to look out of character but I know someone is in this room with me. I feel someone behind me, I pretend I'm going to pick up the note but instead I swing my fist behind me. I swiped my hand though a ghost.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I say as I see the white mist hurries out of my room,down the stairs and probably though the door. Dammit, it could have been Kelly. I don't think about it much before turning around again and pick up the envolope. I rip it open and read.

_Come out into the woods when you read this. There's a surprise waiting for you there, but no company with you._

Thats all it says. What if its Jacob? Or Seth? But something in my gut tells me its either. I feel like going into the woods is a bad decision. I avoid the note but put it in the back pocket of my mystery journal. My mystery journal is filled with mysteries I try to solve. My newest one is Jacob and Kelly's files. I try to take my mind off of Seth,ghost, and Jacob so I walk into the kitchen and look for anything I could make. I see a box of blueberry muffins so I get everything out and clean the measuring cup, I glance up to see something in the woods move. It was too quick for me to see but I know something was there. I pretend to go in the other room and turn off the kitchen light. I quickly sneak back to the window. Oh god, I look like such a freak. Right when I think Im crazy I see someone? come out. They step closer and into the moonlight. I cant see their face. They're wearing a black jacket, black pants, boots and the hood is casting a shadow among their face. Okay, now I know something odd is up. I should be calling the police for this but I think this person is part of my own mystery, bringing the police will only scare them off. They take another step toward the house, but suddenly looks sharply to the left, into the woods and runs. I need to figure out whats going on here, and fast.

* * *

**So a lot happened. Leah's friends are seeming to turn against her. She found out who the ghost is. Seth drama. Appearing the mysterious person in the wood.**


End file.
